The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains is the same as that of the use of real candles. In many instances where a real candle can be used, the present invention can be used instead, with little sacrifice of attractive ambiance, or authentic appearance. The benefit to be gained is that the present invention makes use of real candle wax to comprise the body of the device, and thus the attractiveness of candle wax, the authenticity, and the pleasant glow through qualities and differing dimensional features of real wax are not sacrificed in the creation of a safer alternative to a flame bearing candle. With all the attractive benefits, this electric candle does not use a real, and many more times dangerous, flame as the source of illumination. In addition, the flameless candle will last many times longer than a candle of equivalent size.
The prior art includes electronic candle simulators as those of Ignon (U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,180), Lederer (U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,139 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,924), Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,556), Blackerby (U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,580), and St. Louis (RE37,168) which do not include the use of real candle wax or real pre-burn candle bodies as a foundational element for the creation of a simulated candle. In addition, while paying attention to the aspects of random flicker the above mentioned prior art, do not include development of aspects of flame movement, color and intensity matching in keeping with the realism of a real candle.
In prior art when real candle wax was used, such as that of Andeweg (U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,702) and Graff (U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,904), real wax was used, but the illumination came from within the candle. The invention of Adinamis (U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,800), uses real candle wax, but it is enclosed in a hollow cylindrical member, with varying amounts of accompanying ornamental and structural fixtural hardware that does not represent a stand alone candle. None of the prior art speaks of accurate volume-of-light output and color temperature matching or provides means for user adjustable rate of flicker.